


A Good Person

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything Makoto has done, he finds someone who thinks he's good. [AU, Takeru/Makoto, warnings for blood/alluded to violence]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Person

**Author's Note:**

> For hc_bingo, prompts are "WILDCARD (knife wounds), atonement, extortion, and hypoglycemia/low blood sugar

Title: A Good Person  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Ghost  
Characters/Pairing: Fukami Makoto/Tenkuuji Takeru  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Blood, wounds  
Notes: For hc_bingo, prompts are "WILDCARD (knife wounds), atonement, extortion, and hypoglycemia/low blood sugar

Makoto was practical. He had no expectations of surviving the wounds he’d sustained from his “farewell” to Alain. He just wanted to find a quiet place to succumb to his injuries.

“Sir, are you all right?!” The young man was holding him—and then yelped as the blood made Makoto’s limbs slick enough that he nearly slid out of his grasp. “I-I guess not. I’ll call a doctor and—”

“No,” Makoto managed, somehow. “It’s just…” What did he usually say when a civilian found him when he was hurt? “Low blood sugar.” Yes. Yes, that was it. He had certainly fooled this young man with big, sad eyes, and—

Everything went dark.

\--

Everything was bright—too bright. Makoto shielded his eyes with his hand, not quite sure where he was. It certainly wasn’t his apartment—as he grew accustomed to the light, he saw books and dirty clothes cluttering the entire space. So why was he…

The man.

“Hello?!” He forced himself to sit up, even as the pain was so terrible he had to cry out. “Where are you?”

“Right here!” The young man beamed at him from the doorframe.

Makoto frowned as hard as he could. “I thought I told you—”

“To not take you to a hospital. Which I didn’t.” The young man walked to a nearby chair, and removed the three books that had been there before taking a seat. “But I know a little bit about dressing wounds.” He leaned forward. “By the way, I don’t think knife wounds are a result of low blood sugar, sir.”

Makoto sighed heavily, because what else could he do at this point? “You can call me Makoto.”

“All right! And you can call me Takeru.”

“You… are surprisingly cheerful for someone who found and nursed a mysterious stab victim back to health.”

Takeru smiled. Again. “I couldn’t just leave you there.”

“Hm.” Maybe he had spent too much time with Alain and siblings if the idea of someone showing basic decency was this surprising.

… And for the first time since Makoto has woken up, Takeru wasn’t smiling anymore. “It really bothers you that I helped you, doesn’t it?”

“Perhaps not so much bother as it perplexes me.” Takeru was disturbingly perceptive, be he also deserved answers—but there was only so much Makoto could tell him without putting his life in jeopardy as well. “As you can imagine, I was recently in an… unpleasant scenario.”

Takeru learned in. “I’ll bet.”

“Well, it was something I’d expected.” It had only been a matter of time before Alain realized he wasn’t his ally anymore. “I worked with some people, and I was loyal to them for years. But then I discovered…” The extortion and corruption of the Ganma Company, not to mention the lives they’d ruined in the name of profit. “That they were doing some less than legal things.” He made his tone steely enough so that Takeru wouldn’t ask for details.

But he did need to explain why Takeru had found him in that alley in the first place. “I decided that the best way to atone for my sins would be to collect evidence for the authorities. But my employer discovered what I was doing, and well. You can guess what happened next.”

“You can stay as long as you want,” Takeru blurted out.

“I. What?” This was very confusing.

Takeru huffed. “I know you’re mysterious, but you’re also hurt. And I don’t know much about you, but honestly? You seem like a good person to me, even if you don’t like hospitals.”

“Takeru…”

“So I’m going to make us some dinner, while you rest.” And with that, Takeru was gone.

Takeru who, despite knowing the basics of Makoto’s life, thought he was a good person.

… He would leave as soon as his wounds healed. He could not afford to get comfortable here.


End file.
